


Processing

by HoneyJackal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyJackal/pseuds/HoneyJackal
Summary: I'm still salty that you can't save Hank if you die too many times so this starts with some Angst/Trigger stuff and quickly devolves into fluffy nonsense. This is basically a small rewrite of Connor's deviant ending then moves into a post-peaceful, slice of life slash fluff with some smut fic.





	Processing

**Author's Note:**

> So trigger warning for: Suicidal thoughts and actions & gun involvement
> 
> The opening scene is based on a video by defenestratin on YouTube and Tumblr called Toosenbo. It's super good I recommend it!

Connor tried to stay out of trouble, but it always seemed to find them. He had been hit by a car, shot, fallen from great heights, and over and over another unit was sent to replace him. This last time, he had to protect Hank, he felt something for him...and when Amanda asked he couldn't answer; so here he was, making his way to Hank's to ask to borrow a disguise. Something felt heavy about the atmosphere though.  
  
He let himself in and froze.  
  
Hank was at the table, staring at his gun and the whiskey. Connor slowly crossed the room, his footsteps even, unwavering even as he tried to be cautious and calm.  
  
 "Lieutenant-?" He stood across from the kitchen table, his face not cracking its stoic gaze, but his LED began to spin yellow. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What's it fucking look like, Connor?" Hank muttered before huffing, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to infiltrate Jericho today." Hank couldn't take it anymore. That's all there was to it. He had nothing to live for, and he'd done nothing but watch Connor die again and again and again. He had a belly full of whiskey, but he had also never had a clearer head before. He just wasn't expecting Connor to show up.  
  
"I was, but I need a disguise." His LED flashed red. "It seems you need me more at the moment." He tilted his head, "Lieutenant, don't do this." He paused, "Hank." He tried to reach for him but a red wall stopped him.  
  
RESUME THE MISSION  
  
Connor felt like he had an out of body experience for a moment. He couldn't speak, he just...watched. Beyond the red wall was a yellow box made of tape. He could see Hank through the holes.  
  
"... Then go to the fucking closet and get one," Hank muttered, "I don't need shit. I've made my choice. Now get what you need and go." His voice was trembling with an emotion he hadn't felt in front of Connor before. He was done, broken to pieces he didn't want to try and pick up again. He was completely unaware of the internal turmoil happening inside Connor.  
  
Connor's brow twitched with confusion before he shook his head. "No...no I won't leave you alone in this state, Lieutenant...you'll hurt yourself." He could see the red wall start to tremble.  
  
RESUME THE MISSION  
  
"You don't even think about it, do you? Dying?" Hank muttered, not angry but rather bitter. "You just come back the next day. But humans can't do that."  
  
 "I do...every time I would fall I analyzed what I did wrong and attempted not to repeat the mistake, but this last time I couldn't let anything happen to you. That deviant turned and in an instant I could see you dying if I didn't do something- anything." He glanced at Hank. " I thought I could be repaired...but if it had shot you..." His LED slowly began to spin red as he thought about it.  
  
 RESUME THE MISSION  
  
Out of body Connor began to pull the command apart like moving through a jungle. The words attempted to reform and he pushed them out of the way again and again before finally he put his hands between the words and thrust them away as hard as he could- The red wall shattered.  
  
Objective changed: Protect Hank Anderson  
  
"What does it matter? You'll just come back again later without me," Hank muttered, his grip tightening around the gun as he lifted it. There were no blanks this time, no way he could miss. "If it shot me, I would have died. But you did instead. Then you came back." Hank's voice was thick for a moment, shaking his head. Connor just seemed to be standing there, and Hank grimaced before looking at the table. "I can't protect you and I couldn't protect Cole. Difference is he's not coming back, and you just keep reminding me of that. I can't fucking take it anymore...You can't negotiate your way out of this one. Either go or watch, I don't give a shit," Hank growled.  
  
 Connor watched in slow motion Hank put the gun to his head. He launched himself over the table, ignoring what could have been on it, ignoring how unstable it felt.  
  
"Hank don't!" He had his hand on Hank's wrist and refused to let go. They struggled for a moment. 

"Just let me fucking die, you stupid piece of plastic!" he pleaded, his voice breaking before he choked a bit, slowly loosening his grip on the weapon. He tilted his head into one hand. He took a breath before looking at Connor.  
  
"I...I am deviant." Connor wilted a little, "You made me deviant..."  
  
"Then you really belong out in Jericho... not here with me."  
  
" No- you don't understand," Connor sat on his knees on the table. " You make me feel real." He shook his head, "When I'm around you, I feel alive. I have thoughts outside my programming that are wonderful and the errors in my code- the irrational instructions make sense now..." He moved his fingers until the gun fell out of Hank's hand, landing on the ground with a metallic thud. "I did die...and a little bit of me would erase and dull with every copy, but you help me remember who I became. Who I'm supposed to be...I meant what I said, I really do like being around you. You give me purpose." He paused and instinctively let the skin on his hand fade away, touching Hank's face and putting his head against Hank's. " Please...I promise I'll be more careful. I'll listen to you, I'll help make things easier from now on, but don't leave Hank. You matter."  
  
Connor wasn't sure if he helped, sitting on Hank's kitchen table, a giant mess surrounding them. His objective had to change...but the FBI was waiting for him, tracking him- but in deviants the tracker stopped working. Connor had all the time in the world now, and he could blame it on a malfunction.  
  
He shook his head, " I don't want to leave you like this...I can go another day if I have to." He watched him closely. "My mission parameters have changed, Hank."  
  
As in he didn't have any anymore.  
  
"I don't know what to do...I'm scared for the first time because something good is slipping away and I can't help but try to stop it." He made Hank look at him. " Now I'm sitting on your kitchen table covered in leftover chinese food." He tried to make him laugh- he wanted to hear him laugh so badly, just to pretend he wasn't going to hurt himself. Connor slid off the table just to retrieve the gun and take the bullet- bullets out. He pocketed them and tried to decipher where the others could be.  
  
Hank didn't laugh as Connor made his joke, though his eyes were wet as he met Connor's across from him. His hands were shaking. He sighed slowly shaking his head.  
  
"You belong out there, Connor. I don't matter... this new movement does. Go be a part of it and do something other than try to save me," he murmured, but even as he spoke he was getting choked up. His voice was weak and he was just so damn tired of all of this. He didn't move from his seat as Connor retrieved the gun and the bullets. He should have just done it before he arrived, he should have... he should have done it a long time ago.  
  
"Why would you stay?" Hank finally asked after a moment, "I'm fucking broken. I can't be fucking fixed..." he murmured before closing his eyes. "I'm tired, Connor...I'm broken and fucked up and I want it to end."

Connor felt something drop into the pit of his stomach, he had to run a diagnostic to make sure he didn't jolt anything loose before he shook his head, "You're important, Hank. You matter to me."  
  
He filled a glass with water and put it with the emptied gun on the table. Hank made a noise at Connor's declaration that he mattered to him, sounding something like a scoffing grunt of disapproval. How could he matter to him? This wasn't even the first iteration of Connor he'd met.  
  
"You don't have to keep bullshitting me," Hank murmured weakly, sinking to the floor. Connor followed and wrapped his arms around him, making a conscious effort to keep looking in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not, I care deeply about you...I-I think that's what this means." He touched his chest for a moment.  
  
"I don't... how? It's not... you've died and come back so many times, I don't understand..." Hank muttered before Connor wiped his eyes and helped him stand.  
  
Connor kept his hands on his cheeks. "You're not broken...you need rest, and you need to drink the water I got you." He rose on his toes just a little, touching his nose to Hank's but too afraid to push too hard right now. It had a 78% chance of failing and making things worse. Hank instinctively withdrew, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't want Connor's pity. This was a tactic to get him to live, it had to be nothing more. "Promise me you'll sleep and I'll be back in the morning..." He led him to his bed room and sat on his bed with him. He didn't want to leave.  
  
"I'll sleep..." he murmured with a soft huff, "I'll fucking sleep..." He groaned as they walked to the bedroom, just sitting on the edge of the bed before shaking his head." Don't... fucking die again..."  
  
He smiled softly as Hank relented. " I won't...I promise I won't I'll come back to you. Just sleep and wait for me." Hank sighed slowly, holding Connor's hands tightly and giving them a small squeeze before watching him drift away to get dressed. He was lying in bed for awhile, the water untouched before he sighed again.  
  
"Come back," he murmured, his voice broken for a minute. There was more he should say, more he could say, but he didn't want to say anything until Connor came back. That would be how he knew he was serious about what he said.  
  
Connor didn't leave until he was sure Hank was actually going to lay down and sleep. He glanced at Sumo and scratched his head as he changed, sighing softly as he finished. "Take care of him for me Sumo..."  
  
  
Hours pass. Hank was half asleep, restless, exhausted, and already feeling the burn of a hangover when he heard footsteps. "Connor?" he murmured, sitting up tiredly and reaching for him, hope in his eyes.  
  
"Wake up Lieutenant, we have to go."  
  
"Go-? Why?" He paused and watched Connor as he stood in the doorway. "What happened?"  
  
"I need you, there's little time to explain-" he sighed as Hank just stared him down, drawing his gun and cocking it. "Get dressed, Lieutenant. Quickly." He narrowed his gaze, "No I'm not your Connor. We don't have time." He never left Hank with the gun, making him dress and then ushering him out the door and to a taxi. "Sorry to get you out of bed Lieutenant, but we need to retrieve the deviant...I won't fail where it did." 60 frowned as he watched him, "Having regrets? Don't worry, you'll be able to tell it all of them just before it shuts down."  
  
"Where the fuck is Connor?" Hank snapped at 60, whipping around to face him and forcing the gun away from his face. 60 had the gun back against his head in a moment, forcing him into the taxi with a nudge. He processed the information slowly. They were going for Connor... so he was alive. He probably succeeded too.

"So what... you're going to kill him and then shoot me? Why not just fucking kill me now?" he asked before glaring at him.  
  
60 huffed, "It's been spotted on the cameras outside Cyberlife Tower. If it does what we think it's going to do, thousands of androids could deviate, bringing an army straight to Markus." 60 huffed, "I'm using you as bait to keep that from happening...it cares about you Lieutenant. Countless simulations have been run on that specific model and every time something happens to poor Lieutenant Anderson the android self destructs." He huffed as he shook his head. "So you are the key to reasoning with it at all."  
  
"You don't need me," Hank muttered with a bitter huff, "You've never needed me." He continued to glare, not understanding what the hell that had to do with him before 60 explained. All scenarios... literally every projection of Connor they had. "But not you, huh? You're the cold asshole he was supposed to be," Hank muttered, and saying that out loud made him pause. Connor was never like this, not really. If this is what he was supposed to be... "It won't work," Hank lied, "He doesn't give a shit about what happens to me."  
  
"Nice attempt at lying, Lieutenant. We will see for ourselves."  
  
  
Cyberlife Tower was locked down, flashing red lights marked a breach and 60 dragged Hank down to an elevator where worker androids were removing two bodies from the elevator. Hank grumbled, staggering along with 60. He didn't want this to work, it couldn't... and if it didn't, then he would die, just like he'd planned earlier. If it did work... he had an answer he wasn't sure he wanted.  
  
"The rogue RK800 is down there with six other men, we haven't heard from them in ten minutes...we have reason to believe he incapacitated them too."  
  
"Understood, I'll shut it down." 60 shoved Hank in the elevator, ignoring him as he yelped.  
  
When they reached the bottom floor, the six men sent to stop Connor were dead or unconscious on the floor, 60 pressed his gun to Hank's head and walked Hank out down the line.  
  
"End of the line Connor." He made Hank stand still, gun pointed at his head. He huffed. Connor froze, turning to find Hank and his LED flashed yellow and red. He seemed to be calming himself.  
  
"Sorry, Connor... this asshole looks just like you," Hank said with a frown, "Don't worry about me. Just do what you gotta do, Connor."  
  
He froze, his thirium pump began to race. He glanced at the androids then back at Hank. "I'm sorry Hank- you shouldn't be mixed up in all this." That same look of readiness to die was in his eyes, but there was a spark of something else too.  
  
"He won't kill me, Connor. It's okay."  
  
60 huffed and shook his head, shooting right between Hank's feet. Hank jumped, whipping his head up to catch Connor. "Don't fucking fall for it, Connor!" he wasn't fast enough though.  
  
"HANK-!" Connor immediately let go and grimaced, "Please don't hurt him..." He held up his hands, "Okay, okay! You win...Just let him go."  
  
"Would you look at that...Very touching Connor, sacrificing the entire mission for your partner. You're weak." 60 lowered his gun to turn it on Connor.  
  
Suddenly Hank made a move, grabbing for the gun. Connor ran at 60, tackling him away from Hank and they began to scuffle. Connor had never fought so hard or so frantically for anything before. He had to win, but 60 rolled on top of him-  
  
"Alright that's enough!"  
  
Hank's voice rang out to stop them and now he had the gun.  
  
Connor slowly rose but 60 took the chance to speak...He watched, nervous. "Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know..." Sumo didn't work...and there was a pause as the tension thickened in the air.  
  
"My son...What's his name?"  
  
Connor spoke of Cole, calm and even, but his eyes were full of emotion. As soon as 60 spoke, his tone smug, but frantic as well, Hank shot him. Once 60 fell, Connor quickly moved to make sure Hank was okay. "Are you alright?" He touched his face and smiled softly, "I should have known they would use you, I'm sorry Hank..."

"You really have to stop worrying about me so much," Hank teased softly, the light not quite reaching his eyes. "It's alright... I'm alive, see? You have to bring this army out there... we don't have time." He paused and slowly touched Connor's face in return. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back."  
  
Connor nodded then sighed, "We have a conversation ahead of us eventually..." He smiled softly, holding Hank's hand to his cheek for just a moment...before he had to drift away. He interfaced with an android, hissing his command before it stood up straighter and began to wake the others.  
  
The awakened androids all turned to Connor and Hank.  
  
"Eventually," Hank said with a small sigh, "... not tonight." He paused as all eyes were suddenly on them, and he felt more than a little weirded out by that. Connor was a good distraction though.  
  
"Meet me at Chicken Feed in the morning." Connor hugged him tightly before turning back to the androids, "I have to catch up with Markus..."  
  
"Yeah... yeah, I will," he agreed with a small nod, "I'll be there."  
  
  
  
Just like he promised, Connor met Hank outside the food truck, clinging to him after Hank pulled him into a hug. Hank clung to Connor, for a moment terrified that he wouldn't be here to meet him. Last night nearly ended in violence, and he hadn't slept at all. Connor let Hank slide away first before touching his face.  
  
He wasn't sure what to say, so he let what came to mind fall from his lips, "I'm glad you're here..."  
  
Hank sighed slowly, leaning into his touch. "Yeah... yeah, me too..." Hank murmured softly before placing one hand over his, "... Connor.... I didn't know you would nearly throw away everything for me..."  
  
"I told you, Hank I care about you...but that word doesn't fit the description of the feeling very well..." He seemed puzzled a moment. "That other Connor would have shot you, and if you died- ...I would too." He gave a little shake of his head. "I knew if I made it out on top I would still help Markus,  I just had to get there first." He let their hands fall so they were holding them together. "I can't help it...I ran diagnostics, simulations, countless calculations and in every scenario I couldn't save you I felt the urge to rip myself  apart." He squeezed his hands. "I realized in your kitchen what you meant to me, why my objectives were constantly shifting." He beamed, "I think this feeling in my chest and my gut is love...." He turned the slightest shade blue along his cheeks. "I'm sorry if it bothers you or makes you uncomfortable but I like to be honest..."  
  
Hank had a feeling he already knew the word Connor was looking for, but he let him talk it out and let him discover it for himself. He glanced down at their hands, wondering just how far he was going to drag Connor down before he realized he couldn't take it either.  
  
Before he left him.  
  
"I know you do. You always fucking do," Hank murmured before looking back at Connor. "It doesn't just... haven't had great experiences with love, Connor. The last person who loved me left me pretty quickly once Cole died," he admitted, swallowing around a lump in his throat. "But I guess you've seen me at my worst... and you're still here."  
  
Connor nodded, "I'm not going anywhere, Hank." He reassured. "Since you've let me in you are now stuck with me." He chuckled softly and ran his thumbs over Hank's hands.  
  
Hank sighed softly before laughing a bit, almost nervously. "Yeah, I'm afraid of that too..." he murmured with a soft sigh, shaking his head, "But I know." He fell silent as they made their way to the car.  
  
Connor decided he wouldn't bother Hank with his ideas of helping until he had actually slept. Connor could easily piece together that he hadn't gotten a full eight hours. "With everything shut down the way it is do you think you'll be called in?" Connor wondered aloud, "You should try and get a few hours of sleep at least."

"I doubt it. The military is still handling a lot of this lockdown shit, and they're going to be cleaning up the mess they made. Besides, Jeffrey owes me," Hank muttered as he slipped behind the wheel before he sighed. "Yeah yeah... I'll think about it." He paused before starting the car. It was always a bit easier to talk about hard things when he could drive. "... and I like you too, Connor. That's why seeing you dying over and over just... fucking hurt."  
  
Connor nodded slowly, "It won't happen again. I promise." He linked their hands and held his tightly as they made their way home. Hank stayed silent then, not sure he believed Connor, but he didn't want to stop either. He couldn't help but shake his head. He was just as destructive as always... his whole life just hinged on Connor's now.  
  
  
Connor followed Hank inside, nervously playing with his cuffs a moment before he took the jacket off and found a hanger for it. He started to comb through the cabinets, not finding any tea or anything calming just yet. "Do you like warm milk? It usually helps humans sleep...right?" He just looked that up when he couldn't find any tea.  
  
"Connor, if I sleep now, my whole schedule is going to be fucked," he muttered, sitting in front of the tv. "And I don't think I've ever had warm milk in my entire life."  
  
"You can take a nap." He insisted, taking the milk out and glancing about for other ingredients. He could try and make something like a warm horchata...there was cinnamon, vanilla...and he could add honey to it too. He stood on his toes to reach the honey on the top shelf.  
  
He paused, looking at Connor's face, "I'll sleep tonight. Besides, won't you just be bored standing around here?"  
  
Connor glanced around the house before blankly making eye contact with Hank. "I believe I can find plenty to do while you're down for an hour..." He seemed a bit confused for a moment before he returned to his drink, ultimately deciding that the microwave would have to do to warm it.  
  
Hank just sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting back on the couch. He'd been through worse before, he didn't need Connor to baby him. If anything, this should be the other way around. Connor was the one who died all the time- Hank should be wrapping him in bubble wrap or something. He sighed as Connor looked around his house, following his gaze. "What? My place isn't bad," Hank protested, looking at the small space skeptically before looking back at Connor.  
  
When he returned to the living room, he set the drink down in front of Hank and smiled lightly, "Drink that, it passes for a horchata, but it's warm and made of cow's milk instead of rice milk." With that, Connor began to wander around the house and collect the trash, which he was pleasantly surprised about the lack of. It seemed to concentrate on the kitchen table, which was easy enough to clean. He moved Cole's picture to just beside the microwave, so it could stand and be out of the way for now. Most of the dishes were paper and he tossed them with the rest of the trash...the kitchen was easy.  
  
"Aren't you a detective? Not a maid?"  
  
"Yes, but I can help." He allowed himself a little more time to explore now, going through each record carefully, sorting them by genre, artist and album release date. The Jazz was on top, nice background music, a few blues albums followed and he seemed very interested in the older metal albums. Judas Priest, Deep Purple, Metallica, Mastodon, Power Wolf- he searched a few songs from each, smiling softly as he determined that yes, he did indeed find pleasure in the loud chaos that was this genre. Everything else about Connor was orderly, but he would allow himself this. He tilted his head.  
  
"You're not even laying down, Hank." His tone was lightly teasing, an affectionate scolding. "Would it be better if you tried to sleep in the bedroom?...Would you like me to accompany you?"

"I told you Connor, I'm fine," Hank said with a soft sigh before standing. "If it fucking makes you feel better, I'll go lie down and stare at the ceiling for a few hours." Hank grudgingly moved toward the bedroom, leaving the empty cup behind on the table for now, which Sumo already began to sniff.  
  
Connor caught Hank's sleeve, hesitating a moment before he spoke. "Hank...can...I come with you?" He was nervous about asking. He didn't want to intrude any more than he already had. He wanted to know what it felt like to be close to someone. He wanted to know what it was like to lay down and tangle up with someone...he was tired of being alone. He shook his head. "Sorry. You don't have to say yes, I'm making you do so much out of your comfort zone anyway. I can leave you to it." Hank paused seeing a strange sort of shyness in such a simple request. It was endearing, and he knew Connor was probably new to all of this. He let his hand slide over to take Connor's wordlessly pulling him to the bedroom.  
  
"I still might not sleep," he warned him, glancing back at him before sitting on the edge of the bed. He sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt so he could lie down. His bedroom was still somewhat of a mess and the bed was unmade from the tossing and turning the night before.  
  
"That's okay..." Connor relented, following suit with his own button down. He gingerly lay it aside, replacing the garment with one of Hank's hoodies. He dropped his pants and found a flannel pair of Hank's to wear. His jeans were folded neatly and set atop the button down. He sat beside Hank and suddenly seemed enamored and amazed by his tattoo, which appeared to be a woman silhouetted like a Cameo broach in the center of his chest. Wings on either side of the woman spread wide across his pecs. Connor didn't ask about it, instead he quietly leaned against him, taking his hand and closing his eyes. "I just want to be close...that's all." When Hank finally decided to lay down, Connor lay with him, holding his hand and carefully inching closer. His LED dimmed in the low light to keep from being a distraction. Just in case Hank changed his mind.  
  
Hank watched Connor dress in his clothes, sighing at the sight of his old DPD hoodie. He'd have to start wearing more to bed soon... it was getting colder out and the heater in his house was a piece of shit. For now he just pulled on pants and went shirtless, blinking as Connor stared at his tattoo. That was right, he'd never seen it before... Hank looked down at himself before sighing as Connor leaned on him. "You just want to cuddle," Hank teased softly, smirking and playing in Connor's hair.  
  
"A quick crossreference confirms the definition fits."  
  
 "Alright, come here..." Hank laid down in bed, letting Connor curl up to his side as he lay on his back, holding his hand while the other arm looped around his back. It only took a few minutes for him to pass out, snoring softly.  
  
Connor counted his breaths, his heart beats, he registered when he entered REM and the sound of his soft snoring. He lay with him for an hour before very carefully slipping out of his grasp to watch him just a bit longer. Connor gently kissed his head and brushed his hair out of his face, watching just a bit longer before he contemplated straightening the room and gathering laundry. When Hank didn't awaken right away, Connor did as he thought, gathering old laundry and moving to the laundry room to start the first load. Hank's bedroom was straightened at least when he finally heard him stir, slipping back into bed beside him and holding his hand. "Do you feel better?"

"What time is it?" Hank murmured, reaching for Connor and taking his hand as he rolled over to face him. "That wasn't a nap, I was just resting my eyes..." he muttered before smirking a bit as he knew he was wrong.  
  
"It is 11:30 AM, and the temperature has warmed 8 degrees since we got home at 9." Connor recited, chuckling as Hank continued. "Of course, but all you needed was a little rest."  
  
"What have you been doing?" Hank asked, glancing around his room to see a lot of the laundry he'd let build up was already taken. "You didn't have to clean, you know..."  
  
He sat up with him and tilted his head, "No, but I wanted to. Until I get my own wardrobe I will be borrowing some of yours." He teased, "So it's mostly self-serving I assure you." He teased, squeezing his hand.  
  
"I figured as much considering you're wearing my stuff," Hank pointed out with the hint of a smirk, gently pulling on Connor's sleeve to emphasize his point.  
  
"Your heart maintained a steady beat through your sleep cycle and a slight apnea caused some snoring, but didn't hinder your breathing enough for concern."  
  
"Okay, I don't need a detailed sleep report, Connor, really."  
  
Connor blinked as he realized Sumo had made himself comfortable at the foot of the mattress, not having noticed him. For a large dog, he was quite stealthy. He gently pat his head then allowed himself a closer look at Hank's tattoo, tracing the wings across his chest. "The lines are clean, the artistry unique...I like it." He hesitated as he noticed how close they were. He wanted to kiss him, but he was nervous. He didn't even want to calculate the possibility of ruining this moment.  
  
  
"Yeah... yeah I thought it was cool, I guess..." He paused before placing one hand over Connor's. "What's wrong? Your little LED thing is yellow," Hank pointed out before pausing. "Hey... Connor..."  
  
"Yes Hank?"  
  
He hesitated for only a moment before he leaned in to kiss him with a sigh. Connor gave the tiniest of gasps and let his eyes slide closed as they kissed. He squeezed Hank's hand as his LED spun back down to blue. Hank kept a loose grip on Connor's hand so he could pull away if he wanted to while keeping the kiss chaste and sweet. "You okay?..."  
  
His eyelids fluttered as Hank pulled away, "Yes..." He beamed, his whole face lighting up as he flushed blue. "I'm more than that, can I make a request?" He adjusted so he was a little closer. "May I kiss you again?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Hank murmured, unsure what that request was going to be before Connor shifted closer. Hank chuckled softly and leaned in to meet him for another kiss. He met Hank in the middle again, his hands now gently caressing his face. He hummed softly, his analytical processors frozen for sensation instead. He let Hank past his lips, his tongue felt like moist smooth rubber, his lips were slightly tougher than a pair of normal lips, but Connor was careful to mimic Hank's movements and add his own. When they parted he curled his fingers in his beard and beamed.  
  
"I want to do that more often..." He announced. "I like kissing you."  
  
Hank chuckled softly and kissed him again. "We can do that more often," he agreed with a small nod.  
  
Connor nodded and let his hands fall to Hank's shoulders, arms, and then his hands as he was kissed again. "I'll let Sumo out-" He blinked as the dog sat up quickly and made a 'Boof' noise. Connor beamed and kissed Hank's cheek once more before trotting out with Sumo to let him into the fenced yard. He double checked the laundry then dipped back into Hank's room, helping him make the bed.

Hank sighed into the kiss, happy for the moment to just be lazy and kiss Connor quietly in bed. It was a good day off from work. As Connor rose to go get Sumo taken care of, Hank reluctantly got out of bed and moved to throw the comforter back over the pillows, 'making' it. As Connor came back, he realized he was probably going to have to put in more effort than that, and he moved to help him actually make the bed.  
  
"Hank...have you thought about getting help?" He asked softly.  
  
"No... not really," Hank muttered, "I know they're just going to tell me I'm being fucking ridiculous. I don't need a fancy doctor to tell me I'm fucked up."  
  
"...That's not what they do." Connor tilted his head, "We could find an AA meeting to go to, or work through the precinct to find someone who can help. I can't make you go, but I would suggest considering it....You aren't broken, Hank. Not beyond help at any rate." He let the topic lie at that, choosing to instead finish making the bed.  
  
"You don't know that Connor. You've never been," Hank said with a small huff before the topic dropped for a moment. He didn't want to think about it- he would rather just stay broken then sit and be told he was too fucked up to help or all he had to do was let go or something.  
  
He let Hank make his own lunch, bringing Sumo back in and wiping his big wet paws with a towel so he wouldn't track all over the house. He explored the living room at a bit more in depth before returning to Hank. Connor hugged him from behind and stood up on his toes a little to put his chin on Hank's shoulder.  
  
"... You're really serious about wanting to turn my whole life around?" Hank murmured, slowly putting one hand over Connor's. "I should have guessed, I guess. You've been really good about wiggling right into my life when I didn't know I needed it."  
  
" Serious and determined." Connor agreed.  
  
"Heh... I should have guessed you'd get as serious about this as you did with your mission," Hank muttered before shaking his head. Connor let Hank go so he could eat, sitting across from him with a small smile. He was content, happy to be here and happy that he'd managed to keep Hank here too. He let Sumo put his head in his lap and played with his ears.  
  
"Markus will be helping negotiate and elect an android representative for Michigan..." He tilted his head, " The president released a statement that she is willing to see us as sentient beings." Connor smiled at Sumo as he spoke, " Maybe we can help the androids in the warehouses too."  
  
"Had a feeling he'd be involved, though I'm sort of surprised he's not automatically the representative," Hank mused with a small shrug as he took a bite of his sandwich. He swallowed before speaking again. "Well... if you are sentient beings, I imagine it's sort of inhumane to just keep you locked in a warehouse. I'm guessing Markus will have a comment on that too."  
  
"He didn't want to assume the role, which I understand..." Connor nodded, "The androids who wish to vote will do so, and then the representative and Markus if it isnt him, will talk with the president." He shrugged, "Most of the androids in the warehouse haven't truly deviated. They are still machine-like, and many more still don't have the processing power to handle deviance. Markus hopes to free those who can and help upgrade those who can't....apparently a second prototype was found as well. An RK900 woke with the other androids." He glanced up at Hank. "My descendant, like a sibling." Connor tilted his head, "He hasn't left the tower yet, but maybe I can talk to him later...would you like to come with me?"

"They're probably going to vote him in," Hank mused, taking another bite of the sandwich before sitting back in his chair. An android representative for every state... hell, for every country. There was bound to be a hell of a lot of changes coming... he rubbed the back of his neck before Connor brought up the RK900. "Really?... shit, why didn't they send that to kidnap me?" Hank asked in confusion before shaking his head. He finished his sandwich before getting up with a shrug. "Sure... won't be able to skip work forever, but I'm sure we can figure something out. How did you find out about that? Markus?"  
  
"I'm sure he has some issues they had yet to work out." He tilted his head. "I found out about him from 60's database. Along with the possibility of Elijah Kamski returning to Cyberlife. He was still attached to Cyberlife. While we were fighting I scanned some of his files." Connor tilted his head and picked up Sumo's ears. "His name is RK900....for now." He chuckled, "It's not skipping work if everyone is confined to their homes...but we could use the badges to get there."  
  
He paused before sitting back in his chair. "So... you want to go get him now? And do what? Just... bring him here?" Hank asked skeptically, unsure where Connor was going with all of this. "We can do it tomorrow. I'm sure we'll be driving around cleaning up messes anyway."  
  
"We can go tomorrow." Connor agreed. "I just...I don't want to leave him there..." He tilted his head. "We can give him the spare room. I'll just sleep with you." He scratched Sumo's chest and smiled as the dog grumbled.  
  
"Alright, just... you're not going to get your hopes up that he's like you, right?" Hank asked hesitantly before shaking his head. "That... sounded bad. I meant that he's probably not going to be as uh... open?" He paused and sighed, realizing very quickly he was in trouble- he always fell for those puppy eyes.  
  
"Right." Connor reassured, "No you're right. He probably won't be like me." He tilted his head, "I am fully prepared for him to be mechanical, but I also feel he may deviate in his own way on his own time." He smiled softly and changed from hugging and patting Sumo to snuggling up next to Hank on the couch, nuzzling into his beard and holding his hand. He was content with spending the day like this. Sometimes doing nothing was just as good as constantly moving.


End file.
